


Vid: Binary Orbit

by thingswithwings



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fanvid, Festivids, M/M, Nemesis - Freeform, Other, enemies to friends to whatever we're calling this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Where I go, he goes. And where he goes, I go.
Relationships: G'Kar/Londo Mollari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Vid: Binary Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurashapiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/gifts).

> Song is Yumeji's Theme from the In the Mood for Love soundtrack, written by Shigeru Umebayashi.
> 
> Made for Laura Shapiro for Festivids 2011.
> 
> Thanks to Isagel for her wonderful beta work!
> 
> Contains violence, graphic scenes of torture (including whipping), and some blood.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8zqbdnou470xrc2)


End file.
